Erina Pendleton Joestar: A True Victorian Lady
by kbunny10
Summary: Who probably punched Speedwagon in the face... Just an extra little scene that I wish had happened at the end of part 1. Just after Erina returns to England after the tragedy on the ship she and Johnathan had been on for their honeymoon.


**A/N: So this is my first Jojo's Bizarre Adventure fanfiction, basically one of my best friends, Ty, has been in love with the manga/anime for years and I had been watching part 3 with him, my boyfriend Eric, and two of their other friends. However I had never seen parts 1 and 2, so Ty and Eric had me marathon it with them. The entire time I watched both parts I spent the majority of the time screaming at the characters and making dumb jokes to save myself from crying. (I failed with Caesar) But I couldn't let go of this one idea, especially after seeing part 2 Erina, and so I decided I needed to tack on this one thing that definitely should have been the real ending to part 1.**

**Please R&amp;R and I'm sorry if this is a disappointment, I'm still fairly new to all of Jojo's.**

* * *

Two days after the ship sank and the love of her life Johnathan Joestar had perished at the…tendrils of Dio Brando, Erina Joestar and the baby she had saved were rescued in the Canary Islands. She rested up there for a few days and had a letter sent for Speedwagon as she didn't know who else to send for.

Later, after another boat ride that was much less tragic than her previous one, she and the baby arrived safely in England. Straizo and Speedwagon were waiting for her when the ship got into port. They were shocked to see just how tired she looked. The happy, lively girl they had seen just a few weeks ago, now looked worn out and lifeless.

Erina stepped off the ship, legs shaking as she tried to get her feeling for land back. She glanced between Straizo and Speedwagon, both looked deeply concerned. "Straizo, could you please help me out with something?" She asked, even her normally sweet and smooth voice sounding drained.

Straizo complied, but was surprised when Erina gingerly handed him the baby. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again when he saw her attention was now fully on Speedwagon. The reformed street thug was now gently grasping Erina's arms to help stabilize her.

Erina politely waved Speedwagon's hands away when she was finally well enough to stand on her own. "Thank you." She said, running a hand through her for once unkempt hair. The incident had taken a lot out of her, she didn't really have the energy or the desire to put any effort into putting her hair up, at least not right now.

Straizo watched as Erina discretely cracked her knuckles. It was curious but he thought nothing else of it, he was still struggling with figuring out how to properly hold the baby.

"Speedwagon, you were Johnathan's best friend, were you not?" Erina asked.

"I'd like to think so, Johnathan did mean quite a lot to me." Erina nodded sternly at his answer.

"So then, did you know exactly what was going on in his life? You knew that he was possibly in danger?"

"I didn't think he was in danger after the fight at the town, we thought Dio was dead and-"before Speedwagon could finish his sentence, Erina had given him a very hard, yet very inexperienced punch across the face; catching him off guard and sending him reeling backwards.

People in the area around them stopped to look but Straizo steered them away. "She's just a little emotional, her husband's just died. Please move along." He said, the baby tugging at his long hair the whole time. '_As uncooperative as she's being, she is adorable_._' _He thought with a smile.

"You mean to tell me that my husband's life was in danger, and none of you thought it would be a good idea to tell me what was going on?" Erina demanded as she massaged her right hand, she'd hurt herself too during the punch.

"I'll admit it wasn't our brightest idea!" Speedwagon said, rubbing the side of his face. "But Johnathan didn't want you to worry, I just wanted to help him out and I thought by keeping that secret for him I was doing the right thing!" Tears were starting to form in the corners of Speedwagon's eyes.

Straizo stepped over, putting an arm around Erina to calm her down, but before he could speak she commented, "You're holding the baby wrong. You have to support her head more." Erina said adjusting Straizo's arm for him before walking over to Speedwagon.

"I know that you cared deeply for my husband," She started, tears forming in her eyes too. "As much as I want to be mad at you, that's not all it is, I'm mad at myself for being so foolish and not realizing what was going on with him. Right now, you Speedwagon, Straizo, and this baby are all I have left to remember him by. I just needed to let out some frustration."

"Erina…" Speedwagon said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"So, for not thinking it was a good idea to keep me informed on what was going on, you owe me a favor." She said, rubbing the tears out of her eyes, a half-hearted mischievous look on her face. "You are both obligated to assist me in any way possible for the rest of your lives."

Speedwagon was shocked at first but nodded almost immediately. "Yes, anything Ms. Erina!" Straizo didn't seem as willing but he agreed as well, anything to stop Erina from turning on him.

"First things first…we need a name for this baby." Erina said, taking her back from Straizo. "How does Elizabeth sound to the two of you?"

* * *

**The end! I got a little carried away, the idea I started out with was "what if Erina got out of the coffin and the first thing she did was punch Speedwagon in the face" but it didn't turn out exactly as planned. Like she couldn't just get out of the coffin and punch him, cause in the manga it states she wound up on the Canary Islands not back in England like I was hoping, so...yea I had a lot of reworking to do and by the time I fixed it, it wasn't the same story I started with. I don't hate it though so we'll see what everyone else thinks.**


End file.
